Digimon: Apocalypse
by FF-Zoro34
Summary: In an apocalyptic future set hundreds of years after the Adventure children saved the world, both worlds are now at the brink of destruction, with wars and horror raging throughout the lands. Who will stand above the rest and prove themself worthy?
1. Chapter 1: Shocked

**Digimon Heroes**

 _Chapter 1: Shocked_

 _-Tokyo, Japan-_

He gazed over at the clock. Tick, tock, tick. Time seemed to stand still...  
He did not like it. Not at all. Listening to his boring teachers every single day. ''I hate it!'' he exclaimed.  
He turned his eyes over at the other students, who were all staring at him like he was some mad man.  
''Mr. Yagami, we are in the middle of an exam. If you don't keep quiet, I will have to take you outside,'' the teacher, Ms. Yuki, said, as she walked down to where the boy was sitting.  
 _EXAM?!_ Shiro thought to himself and his head turned red, ''I'm so sorry, I must have been lost in thought...''

''So, how did it go?''  
Shiro's tired eyes looked up from his desk in the empty classroom as he slowly began to look up at the girl, his big sister, who was talking to him.  
''Ummm...'' He coughed, tried to think of a better talking subject, but the awkward silence that followed was answer enough.  
''That bad, huh,'' she said as she sighed and rolled her eyes. ''You have to get your act together if you want to go to a good university!''  
''I know, I know.'' He got up, took his bag in his arm and followed his sister outdoors. It was an exceptionally hot summer in Tokyo, that day especially.  
Some drones flew by the two and headed in the opposite direction, as Shiro stopped, ''Sayo, have you noticed anything weird about the drones lately?''  
Sayo looked at him and then the drones intensely, ''you know, they did say in the news the other day that Japan might be going to war with China again. Who'd have thought we'd live to see the day?'' She laughed sarcastically, ''the world is seriously messed up.''

 _You have to come with me!_

''D-did you hear that?'' Shiro looked frantically from side to side, as the voice became louder and he fell to his knees as he screamed and tried to cover his ears.  
''Are you okay, little brother?!'' She hurried to his side...  
He slowly lost his sight and before he knew it, Sayo was just a silhouette. ''S-Sayo... RUN!''

 _-New York, United States-_

''Fighting simulation, begin.''  
A short haired, blonde man in his early twenties, wearing nothing but shorts and boxing gloves, revealing his extremely trained upper body, was punching away at a lot of different creatures. They almost looked like monsters.  
His fist suddenly landed in the wall as the creatures disappeared and he turned around panting, then sat down and grabbed some water.  
''Results: Speed is accurate. Power is accurate. Durability, can be worked on-''  
He turned of the machine that was talking and hit it harder than he meant to. He looked down and saw a dent in the machine. He sighed.

''Maybe you should quit the training, and start going to anger management?''  
A little beast wearing pants, gloves and a scarf emerged from the shadows. ''It would honestly suit you, Dante.''  
''Oh shut up, Strabimon.''  
Strabimon giggled and then smirked. ''I heard the higher ups got us a new mission. It seems like a breach to the Digital World has been opened up again, this time in Tokyo.''  
''Perfect. I was getting tired of this hellhole anyway,'' he said as he put on some clothes. Then he walked over to a window, revealing they were up high in a skyscraper. ''Ready?''  
''Always.''

 _-London, England-_

A brown-haired and handsome but thin guy was sitting in a dark room in front of a computer, typing away. He looked almost possessed.  
''Dinner is ready, William!'' his mom called from downstairs.  
He got up, took a look around his room, and it looked like a mess to say the least. Dirty dishes, dirty clothes, dirty everything.  
 _Beep!  
_ He was just inches from opening the door and going down to eat with his mom. Inches. If he had walked out the door at that moment, maybe everything would have turned out different.  
But he did not.  
He walked over to the computer which gave off a bright light. Too bright...

 _-Paris, France-_

She was walking down the hallway. The long, long hallway. Her high-heeled shoes were making a _tap_ -sound. Tap, tap, tap.  
She looked to be in distress, biting her thumb.  
 _I guess there's nothing I can do_ , she thought to herself as she opened up a door and closed it behind her, to find herself in a much brighter room, which revealed her features. Long, wavy, dark red hair, a small figure, and wearing a long, almost royal dress. She walked over to her king-size mirror. She started to whisper something.  
''Je te prie, mon Dieu.'' She folded her hands and closed her eyes as she sat down right in front of the mirror. ''Please God, save my country and my parents! I'll do anything!'' She looked at her reflection and took off her necklace, which revealed itself to be a rosemary bead, with the name 'Roux' inscribed in the little cross. ''Give me the strength to fight.'' The determination in her glowing red eyes were clear. She moved closer to the mirror, but something was not right. It was almost as if the mirror was... alive?

… And somehow, she was gone.

 _-Madrid, Spain-_

''Vamos, vamos!''  
The sounds of explosions were ear-deafening. A frightened young man, with light brown skin and brown, fuzzy hair, suddenly stood up. He was shaking, but he did not care. Around him a lot of soldiers were gathered.  
''My brave soldiers, we are gathered here today, to mourn over our losses. Nothing is wrong with being sad! But we are also here to FIGHT for what we have left, because if we let them have their way, there won't be anything left to save!'' he almost screamed the last part out, as the bombs were getting closer.  
An older man, who looked strikingly similar to the young one almost ran over to the boy, ''Eduardo, please. You must escape! Without you, there is no..''  
The room suddenly split in two and the last thing Eduardo saw was his father trying to reach for him.

 _-Tokyo, Japan-_

''The heat is killing me! Is it always this hot in Tokyo?''  
''I thought that you were used to it, Hazel. Aren't you from Sydney?'' asked the girl next to the one that was having a semi-heat stroke.  
''Well, I _do_ get sunburnt easily,'' Hazel answered in an irritated tone, ''now, I think we lost our tour guide..''  
The two girls were literally the only ones on the small street... A warm wind blew past them.  
The wind made the purple hair of Hazel flutter and she looked at the direction the wind had come from. It was in the middle of the day, but down an alley close by something resembling a shadow was expanding. Hazel came closer, but Madeleine grabbed her arm.  
''Listen, we can't be dawdling about, the tour bus leaves in a few minutes.''

Hazel pulled herself free from her friend's grip and ran down the alley, where two people were lying unconscious on the ground, as a towering figure were nearing them.  
''Get BACK!'' she yelled, and in an effort to save the two people she now stood right in front of the figure, which was now, clearly, not human. ''What.. are.. you?'' she muttered, as the sweat was running down her body.  
Something that looked like a portal opened up behind the creature, which now smiled, revealing fangs, while grabbing the boy on the ground, leaving the a little older girl lying there. Hazel, frightened to death, tried to back away, but it was no use.

''Your worst nightmare.''

''Hazel?'' Madeleine walked down the alley where Hazel, the boy and the creature had just been seconds ago. She immediately noticed the girl passed out on the pavement, and started yelling for help.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Darkness

Digimon: Apocalypse

 _Chapter 2: Into the Darkness_

 _-Somewhere in the Digital World-_

''When do you think they will wake up?'' an impatient voice whispered in the dark.  
''Hopefully soon... or else he will have our heads,'' someone answered, and suddenly a flame lighted up the dark, dirty cell they were in. ''I think light stimulates them, so they might wake up.''  
''Really? Great!'' A fireball flew through the room and collided with the cold, hard floor between the two sleeping humans.  
One of them, the boy, jolted up from where he was and gasped as he noticed the two creatures, a little humanoid with spiky red hair, small horns and elf ears, and a... living candle?  
''He's awake!'' The humanoid jumped around happily, ''about time!''  
''But what about her?'' The candle looked over at the girl who was beginning to move her hands.  
''First of all, WHERE AM I?! Second of all, who is she? Third of all-'' He was interrupted by the candle, who sighed.  
''I'm truly glad this one is not mine,'' the candle said as he looked over at the humanoid. ''My name is Candmon, that is Flamon.''  
''And YOU are Shiro, right?'' Flamon giggled as he threw forward his hand in Shiro's direction, ''and I am your partner! So let's get to it, a'ight?''  
Shiro looked shocked to say the least, but before he could say anything, a loud scream penetrated their eardrums.  
The girl was awake, and she started to cry. ''Wh-what are you two?! Who was that vampire looking thing, and why am I in prison?!''  
Candmon jumped closer to her, but she moved away. He stopped, ''I will not come any closer, if that is what you wish, Hazel. But trust me, Flamon and I are not hostile. I am Candmon, your partner.''  
''How do you know my name?'' Hazel said, as she looked skeptically from Shiro, to Candmon, to Flamon. She looked at Shiro again. _Wasn't he the boy in the alley?_  
Vampire looking thing... Shiro thought to himself as he began to remember. ''SAYO! What happened to my sister?!'' He pulled up Flamon from the ground. ''Listen you little punk, I don't know what this game is you want us to play, but I don't want to play it!''  
An ominous aura began to spread throughout the room and Shiro let go of Flamon, who fell to the ground. Out of the darkness a towering figure appeared, almost too high for the ceiling, and both Hazel and Shiro gasped simultaneously, but they were too afraid to do or say anything.  
''What is your most inner desire, children? Please, tell me,'' the creature said as he grabbed them both around the neck with his big, sharp, black claws, holding them up against the wall.  
'' _Melt Wax!_ '' Candmon shouted as he opened his mouth and fired shots of warm wax at the devil-looking creature, but to no avail. It had no effect and he merely kicked Candmon away, leaving him unconscious.  
'' _Baby Salamander!_ '' This time, it was Flamon who fired off a flame attack against the creature, but nothing happened. As the devil still was suffocating Shiro and Hazel with his hands, he wrapped his tail around Flamon and began to slam him repeatedly against the wall.  
Shiro desperately looked on as the little humanoid screamed in agony. ''STOP, YOU'RE KILLING HIM!'' He looked over at Hazel who was bleeding from her head, as she began to close her eyes.

'' _LUMINA FLASH!_ ''

 _-The skies above the Digital World-_

Free fall.  
Her eyes opened as she felt the wind around her at a terrifying speed. She was falling from the sky. She could barely breathe and her eyes were watering.  
So this is how it ends she thought as she held onto her rosemary bead.  
As the clouds around her disappeared, she realised there was land beneath her. She had hoped that it was water, would be a more painless death.  
Nearby, on a cliff, a huge white and blue wolf with a blonde-haired man on his back saw the girl in the big red dress fall as she was nearing the ground.  
''Garurumon, can you make the jump?''  
''Of course,'' the wolf growled as he jumped into the skies, ''hold tight, Dante!''  
Dante grabbed the girl's hand, while Garurumon landed firmly on his paws.  
She panted and fell to her knees, then noticed Garurumon and was completely in awe. ''A Digimon?''  
Dante chuckled, ''I'm surprised. Most people nowadays don't know about Digimon.''  
''Well, I am not most people.'' She brushed off the dirt she had on her clothes and tried to straighten her hair with her fingers, as she turned away from Dante.  
''Who are you then?'' Dante noticed how pretty she was on a closer look, and the dress... ''Are you from the 1700's or what?''  
''Rude!'' she sighed, ''but thank you, both,'' she touched Garurumon's fur and smiled, ''for saving me. My name is Adelaide Roux, and I am the princess and heir to the throne of France.''  
Dante's attitude suddenly changed. ''The Roux family. You mean the assholes, murderers and frauds responsible for the destruction of the world 200 years ago? I can't believe I just saved you!'' He patted Garurumon on his back, ''we're leaving. This girl can kiss my ass.''  
Adelaide grabbed Dante, ''my family had nothing to do with that! Besides,'' she looked around her, they were in a mountain area. ''Would you really leave me here to die? We're in the Digital World, are we not?''  
''Remove your hands from me or you will be sorry!'' Dante pushed her away, and she looked terrified, but she was not looking at him, but behind him. Garurumon growled.  
A horned monster the size of a mountain loomed before the three, as it opened its mouth and a big dark ball encapsulated them all.  
'' _Fox Fire!_ '' Garurumon spewed a hot, blue, steamy blast of fire at the monster, and had noticeably taken most of the damage from the attack, bleeding from the side of his stomach. The monster's arm was burned off and something that looked like black blood flowed out from it, but it did not die or even stop attacking.  
''Garurumon, you're hurt!'' Dante ran to his Digimon's assistance, as he regressed back into Strabimon in Dante's arms. He softly put him down on the ground and threw off his jacket and shirt. ''Let's go wild, you ugly monster!'' He evaded the monster's foot about to crush him and tried to get it away from Strabimon.  
Another being, resembling a half-naked woman with a cape and skulls attached to her arms, claws as feet and a spiked rod in her hand slowly neared Adelaide.  
''Don't come any closer!'' Adelaide didn't look scared anymore. She had her rosemary bead in her hand. ''If you do, you will be sorry.''  
The being, not uttering a word suddenly vanished and appeared behind her, about to attack.  
Adelaide ducked, as the spiky rod hit the ground, and she opened a little box attached to her rosemary bead, throwing it at the Digimon. ''Did you really think I was that helpless?''  
Powder scattered around the womanly Digimon and she screamed as her skin began to disintegrate. The same black blood-like substance flowed out from all over her body.  
Adelaide stood up and looked at the being with contempt. ''You're a shadow demon in the disguise of a Digimon. Your kind impersonated my ancestors and threw the world into the apocalypse. You're scum!'' She watched as the demon died. Then she looked over at Dante, who was trying to escape the other beast. ''Catch!'' Adelaide got eye contact with Dante and threw the rosemary bead through the air.  
He looked at it, but crushed it in his hands. ''I don't need any help from the likes of you.'' His arm glowed and soon, not a trace was left of the other monster.

 _-In a dark forest-_

''Is there anyone out there?'' The teenager was wearing nothing but underwear, and he was freezing. The forest was quiet. Too quiet. ''One minute I'm in my room, and the next I'm in a scary forest. Makes no sense logically, but...'' He stopped. ''Am I inside my computer?''  
Another young man wearing battle armour stepped out from behind a tree. He pointed above them and tried to signal with his hands that the other guy should come behind the tree as well.  
The boy in the underwear looked above him, and a drop of a red substance hit his cheek. It looked like a living black wing with a lot of big, staring red eyes was eating something... or someone.  
The other one behind the tree pulled a sword from his sheath and leapt up at the fiendish thing, cutting it in half. ''I am Eduardo Cruz, crown prince of Spain. We are in the Digital World. Stay close. I will protect you.'' He smirked at the other boy.  
''I-I'm William Stone,'' the other boy said, as he blushed. He looked away. _Man, he is hot._  
''Put this on.'' Eduardo gave William a bag of clothes. ''Luckily, I had this with me when it happened.''  
''It happened?'' William looked confused as he changed into the clothes Eduardo had given to him. ''You said the Digital World. I've heard about it only in legends.''  
''I was in my castle back in Madrid. The rebels were attacking, and-'' He coughed up a black substance. ''No... NO!'' The creature from before was trying to take over his body. Soon, his eyes turned black.  
''H-hey, stay with me!'' William held onto Eduardo, but he did not know what to do.  
A thousand red eyes suddenly stared at them from every corner.  
''You two will never escape,'' one of them laughed maniacally, as they all came closer.  
'' _Protect Wave!_ ''  
Someone who looked like a young girl wearing a white dress and a rabbit fur coat over her head stabbed a triple-pronged lance into the ground and a protecting force field surrounded her and the two young men.  
William gasped, ''listen, I don't know what's going on exactly, but thank you so much!''  
''Don't thank me yet,'' she said as the creatures were trying to destroy the force field. She hurried over to Eduardo. ''He's been infected by one of these Shademon. I will exorcise the demon from his body. Please step away.'' Her lance began to glow, and a Shademon shrieked as it was pulverised from the young man's body.  
''Oh, sister. I thought you would have learned by now. You never win.'' A taller girl was stepping around outside the force field. Her face resembled the one next to William, but she was wearing a nun-like cloak and veil resembling a black cat's head. She carried a gun in each of her hands.  
'' _Bless Fire!_ '' she yelled as she rapidly fired both her guns at the force field, which then shattered. She pointed the gun at the girl with the lance's head, and fired...


End file.
